mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рокси Лалонд
EN:Roxy Lalonde Рокси Лалонд - ещё один персонаж в Homestuck, являющаяся пост-скретчевой версией Мамы. Джейн часто обращается к ней как "Ро-Лал", подражая тому, как сама Рокси обращается к своим друзьям (а также скрывая её имя, пока она не была официально представлена читателю). Подразумевается, что она - серверный игрок Джейн, как показано в этом разговореhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006044; однако это изменилось, когда компьютер Джейн взорвался, позволяя Дирку Страйдеру занять это место. Ее корешник - . Она использует немного более яркий оттенок розового, чем у ДЖАСПЕРСПРАЙТА, который совпадает с цветом шарфа ее пре-скретчевой личности. В [S Рокси: Ходить во сне] показывает, что цвет глаз Рокси совпадает с цветом ее текста в ДОСТАНЬКОРЕША. Сама Рокси очень похожа на Роуз, кроме черных чулок и прически. Ее аватар в ДОСТАНЬКОРЕША и изображение на футболке - розовый МЬЮТИ, напоминающий Бэка на футболке Джейд. Как и остальные пост-скретчевые дети, она делит свою аббревеатуру (TG) с ее эктобиологическим родственнком(Джейн/Джейд, Джейк/Джон, Рокси/Дэйв, Дирк/Роуз). Обитатель Рокси - Некс, написанный с ошибкой, Никс - ее веб-браузер. ЛИЧНОСТЬ Рокси кажется более беззаботной и любящей повеселиться, чем Роуз. Также она более общительная и открытая для взаимодействия с друзьями. Она много ругается и часто использует сексуальные термины. Рокси также достаточно хитрая, как и Роуз, с которой разделяет эту черту характера. Впрочем, возможно (или же нет), что это является результатом её пьянства. Также видно, что Рокси разделяет интерес Роуз к волшебникам, хотя ей по нраву более радостные вещи.http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006375. Её излюбленным методом перемещений является использование "Продырявленных плоскостей" ("окон"), которые лежали вокруг её дома, как короткие межпространственные переходы между комнатами. Рокси очень старается быть полезной, любезная, зачастую, в глубине души, она действует из интересов других; тем не менее её действия, как, например, то, что она дала Джейн поддельную версию Сбурба, запрограмированную взорваться или принудительно раскрыть её чувства к Джейку, не планируются заранее, и приносят больше вреда, чем пользы, в противовес точно рассчитанным планам Дирка. Рокси подразумевает под своими действиями что-то хорошее, но её плохо продуманные "манёвры" часто идут в ущерб друзьям. Она, похоже, является талантливым хакером, сумев сделать пиратскую копию Альфа-Сбурба непосредственно от базы данных Бетти Крокер. Однако это может быть шуткой; возможен факт, что сама Ведьма (the Batterwitch) хотела, что бы они сыграли в игру, и следовательно отправила полностью незащищённый файл, что не "ускользает" от Рокси: "'(это было)... словно дерьмо да я превосходно знаю как использовать мой веб-браузер что бы загружать серверные файлы". Она является большой поклонницей видео-игр, судя по куче коллекции розовых консолей в углу её комнаты. Это может объсняться и тем, что она живёт около группы carapacianhttp://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Carapacian (которые были сосланы Кондесс). Roxy shows an alarmingly accurate insight into the goings-on of Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories until she experiences the two attempts on her life. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlard sea queen". Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wiggling days" as opposed to "wriggling" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". However, these Alternian references may be a direct result of long-standing interaction with UU, and less about post-scratch Earth culture. Due to the implications of recent updates, it is highly possible that the aforementioned Alternian references are a result of living in a future that is ruled by Her Imperious Condescension. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. She is responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that she had another motivehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006753 for taking the pumpkins, which makes her bascially robin hoodhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006414. The first non-gourd item she took, Jake's diary, she appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. Биография Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, she is able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. She first began her investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. This may also parallel how John prototyped (albeit inadvertently) his kernelsprite with the remains of his Nanna. Her dreamself is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dreamself sleepwalks into what appears to be a dream bubble and meets God Tier Rose. She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter and that it was a futuredreamhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006388. This may also tie with how Rose and Dave were created by combining the genetic material of Rose's mom and Dave's bro, the pre-Scratch counterparts of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dreamselves have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated her handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into her own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appeared and taunted Roxy's cat, Frigglish, into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish was sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to decide to send him back to his previous owner, whom she believes to be her mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. In order to do so, she first captchalogues the corpse, removing a crystallized ectobiological mutant to make space in her sylladex, and then uses said mutant to christen a fenestrated plane, which should allow her to reach the machine she originally used to retrieve Frigglish from Rose's timeline. This device was shown to be a transmaterializer, and it was successfully used to send Frigglish back where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing her to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps her exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. She is then attacked by Meenah, who chokes her with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching the ghost in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top Fenestrated Plane, right next to the exiles. Roxy absconds yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. She climbs up the ladder, and we see that she lives in the post-scratch future Earth. Afterwards, she is seen preparing to fight drones that have approached her house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy absconds. She runs around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR contacts her, telling her to head back to her house and get ready to enter the Medium as well as get Jake into the Medium. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, uu points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the Miles break into her house, and stab her in the stomach. Just before the fatal blow, uu's screen blacks out; even though he doesn't really know what happened, he assumes she has died and draws an "artist's rendition" of the incident. The lamps back on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as her lantern goes out. Her Dream self, still sleepwalking, is later found in the Dream Bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his Dream self is knocked out, manages to push her out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses her dead body and wakes her up. She was reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots her off and does it himself, where they then ride off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. They pick up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk. Отношения She and Jane are "BFFSIES 4EVERZ"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006029, although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the Batterwitch. She, like Rose, maintains a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: "so why else is she puttin it there, it was like a passive aggrassive dare for me," Roxy has no problem accepting this dare, contrary to Rose's behavior - Rose would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue). Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's dad, which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she seems to have little interest in Dirk, based on her perception of him being homosexual. It's possible that she is interested, but gave up when he wouldn't flirt back. She indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. She also has alleged "flirtlarp" sessions with Dirk's auto-responder, some of which AR hides from Dirk. It is unknown if AR, being a sentient A,I, in a pair of glasses, even has romantic inclinations at all. Галерея 04476.gif|Рокси в Режиме Героя. All aboard the s.s. hammered.gif|Рокси, собирающаяся разбить немного стекла. Delicious!.gif Roxylooking.png|Рокси на своей крыше. Roxy's_Mobile_Device.gif|Айфон Рокси, фон.заставка которого является картинкой, которую Дирк нарисовал уу RoxyissthisyoU.gif|"Трикстер-Рокси", нарисованная Каллиопой. Roxy_lalonde_gun1.JPG|Рокси со своим оружием Dirknohead.png|Мертвая Рокси, лежащая рядом с телом Дирка. Dirkwithroxy.png|Рокси летит вместе с Дирком. Janeflyingwithdirk.png|Рокси летит вместе с Джейн и Дирком. Dirkwithjaneandroxy.png|Рокси вместе с Дирком и Джейн наблюдат за тем, как Джейк целует голову Дирка. Тривия *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to Roxy's alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. *Roxy's eyes are pinkhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006386, matching her Pesterchum text. She is the second of the Post-Scratch kids to have her eye colour shown. *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the aspects assigned to the players' roles have been swapped in regard to gender. **Similarly, she also shares Nepeta's class, the Rogue, as well as Equius' aspect, Void. Note that Equius was Nepeta's moirail, further referencing these connections. *Roxy's use of rifles, possession of a striped scarf, and apparent romantic interest in multiple people are probably a reference to Eridan. *Roxy jumps to a ridiculous height to get through the fenestrated window and away from Meenah with a "Nice Abscond" in the same way Equius "Strong Jumps" the ridiculous height to his first gate. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, which is a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On the Wednesday of January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *She is the only kid introduced that doesn't have a monosyllabic first name. *Her name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and her "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with her drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. **Incidently, her name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn". *According to Andrew Hussie, in response to a question on tumblr, Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin. Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Дети